26 Love Story About You & Me
by flowerscrub
Summary: DRABBLE, K . Ketika 26 Huruf menjadi saksi kehidupan cinta mereka berdua. Dia yang berasal dari [s]Bintang[/s] Neraka, dan dia yang menanggung beban sebagai mawar beracun. [ABCD]


**Intro**

Yahoo, Drabel singkat yang dibuat berdasarkan kata yang dipilih oleh teman-teman di plurk! ( p/k7l4n5). Hanya kumpulan peristiwa pendek yang dipikirkan oleh Author ketika kata itu terlintas. Sekaligus jadi bahan tulisan sebelum fanfic Radamanthys x Regulus saya selesai orz.

**So let's start!**

**26 Love Story About You & Me**

_Pairing : Griffin Minos x Pisces Albafica_

Warning : Yaoi, T+ Rated.

* * *

><p><strong>++First Part : ABCD++<strong>

** A untuk Alis**

Albafica tak pernah peduli tentang masa lalu Minos ataupun kisah hidupnya saat menjadi hakim neraka. Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu Albafica dari dulu.

Apa yang ada di di balik rambut berantakan milik Minos.

Pria bawahan Hades itu sungguh tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilan-nya. Berbeda dengan 2 hakim lainnya yang berambut pendek, Minos membiarkan rambutnya tergerai tidak karuan, baik bagian belakang dan juga depan, pada akhirnya alis dan mata Minos hampir tertutupi rambut dan tak pernah terlihat. Seakan menjadi misteri tersendiri, semakin Albafica mengenal Minos, semakin besar juga rasa ingin tahu nya. Bagaimana warna mata-nya, bagaimana bentuk alisnya.

"Atau ternyata kau tak punya alis?" Kata Albafica memberikan Hipotesa pada percakapan mereka yang terjadi secara random.

"Kau penasaran?" Kata Minos sambil memberikan sangiran khas darinya kepada Albafica yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Albafica mengangguk, bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan wajah Minos yang bisa dilihat hanyalah hidung dan mulut.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat poniku biar kau bisa melihat jelas?" Kata Minos memberi saran.

Albafica diam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, karena dia tahu apa pun yang disarankan oleh Minos, selalu berakhir dengan tidak baik.

Minos mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Albafica. Albafica yang tak pernah terbiasa dengan spontanitas gerakan Minos sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"A-apa?" Kata Albafica salah tingkah. Minos mengambil tangan kanan Albafica dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dahi Minos. Minos sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi agar Albafica jelas melihat matanya.

Tangan Albafica menyentuh dahi pria dengan rambut putih tersebut, masih dibimbing oleh tangan Minos yang kemudian menarik ke atas, memaksa rambut semrawut itu tersapu oleh tangan mereka berdua. Jantung Albafica berdetak kencang, perlahan dia melihat mata Minos, lensa mata berwarna emas, mata sipit yang terlihat sangat mengintimidasi.

Semua itu terjadi secara perlahan-dan tanpa sadar Minos mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Albafica. Albafica sendiri masih fokus memandangi mata Minos. Namun semakin lama mereka saling menatap, jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat.

_"Ah, alisnya..."_

Gumam Albafica dalam hati setelah melihat garis rambut tipis di atas mata Minos, semua kembali hening dan pada akhirnya Minos mengambil langkah maju terlebih dahulu. Perlahan Albafica menutup kedua matanya karena dia tahu dia mulai merasakan bibir Minos menyentuh bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>B untuk Borgol<strong>

Albafica sedang berada di taman bunganya. Sementara Minos sedang bersandar pada salah satu tiang kuil Pisces. Tangannya memutar-putar sebuah borgol yang kebetulan dia temukan tadi di penjara milik Sanctuary.

"Fica-fica, nanti malam kita main dengan ini yuk" kata Minos antusias. Albafica memandang sesaat apa yang dibawa oleh Minos dan sorot matanya membesar.

"Dari Mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Kata Albafica penasaran.

"Aku menemukannya terjatuh di-perjalanan menuju kuilmu" kata Minos berbohong. "Jadi boleh?" Katanya masih bertanya mengenai acara 'main' menggunakan borgol tersebut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memakai bantuan apapun dalam hubungan mereka. Minos sudah mulai berimajinasi jika Albafica dia kekang dengan borgol di tangannya, bagaimana Albafica meronta dengan kedua tangan terikat oleh borgol besi. Tak bisa lepas dari kekangannya dan tak berdaya mendapatkan perlakuan tak senonoh dari dirinya. Karena pada dasarnya walau mereka sudah jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing, Albafica masih sering menjambak dan menamparnya apabila Minos ingin bercinta di ranjang.

CLEK. Terdengar suara borgol terkunci.

Minos yang sejak tadi berkhayal tidak sadar bahwa kini kedua tangannya berada di belakang. Memeluk tiang dan merasakan suatu kekangan dari benda dingin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Dengan begini aku bisa tenang semalaman" Kata Albafica sambil menepuk-tepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu imajiner di kedua tangannya. Minos tangannya kini terborgol dibelakang memeluk tiang, tak bisa lepas.

"T-tunggu dulu Albafica. Kau tidak berniat memborgolku sampai semalaman kan?" Kata Minos pucat, tak berdaya.

Albafica diam lalu tersenyum dengan penuh aura kemenangan. "Menurutmu?"

Albafica berbalik. Berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dari kuil yang dia jaga. Meninggalkan Minos yang diam, tak menyangka bahwa kekasih hatinya akan meninggalkan nya dalam keadaan menjerit meminta ampun.

* * *

><p><strong>C untuk Curang<strong>

Bagi mereka yang dulunya tertarik dengan Albafica, semua merasa Minos adalah orang yang curang.

Dia curang karena dengan mudah nya bisa mendekati Albafica tanpa perlu khawatir dengan mawar-mawar beracun miliknya, karena Minos memang bagian dari mereka yang sudah mati. Minos curang karena bisa membuat Albafica yang selalu dingin menjadi melunak.

Minos curang karena membuat Albafica mereka yang anggun kini dengan mudahnya merona merah ketika Minos membisikkan sesuatu.

Entah sudah berapa orang pemburu cinta Albafica menyerah dan kesal. Awalnya mereka berpikir tindakan Minos pasti tidak akan pernah bisa meluluhkan Albafica. Tapi pada nyatanya mereka berdua kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"...aku menyesal sudah berpacaran denganku, fica?" Kata Minos, berjalan menuruni tangga kuil pisces untuk menuju kota untuk sekedar membeli bahan pangan.

"Mungkin" Kata Albafica monoton. Minos hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapati jawaban Albafica yang tak ada manis-manisnya.

Mungkin semua orang tidak sadar, jika sebenarnya yang paling curang bukanlah dia, melainkan Albafica. Dia curang karena menyebabkan Minos jatuh hati dalam pandangan pertama kepadanya, dia curang karena hanya dengan berjalan saja Albafica sudah bisa membuat orang yang menatapnya jatuh hati.

Dia curang, karena walau dirinya dan Albafica sudah berpacaran, tapi para pemuja Albafica yang lain tampak belum menyerah. Karena Minos sadar, setiap kali dirinya melewati kuil Cancer dan Aries, selalu terasa aura membunuh yang ditujukan untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>D untuk Dasi<strong>

Entah bagaimana ceritanya 3 dewa yang sedang turun di bumi melaksanakan sebuah pesta formal, tujuannya agar para bawahan-bawahan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dan agar hubungan gencatan senjata yang sudah disetujui sebelumnya tidak akan rusak karena pertentangan masing-masing kubu. Semua yang hadir harus menggunakan pakaian formal, bukan pesta kostum ataupun pesta dengan zirah mereka. Para Saint emas memutuskan untuk saling seragam dengan memakai kemeja putih berdasi dengan setelan jas hitam.

Tidak ada masalah dengan pakaiannya, hanya saja satu fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh Saint emas adalah…

Albafica tak tahu bagaimana caranya memakai dasi panjang.

Sedari tadi dia sedang sibuk membenarkan dasi didepan kaca yang ada di kamarnya. Menggerutu tak karuan karena simpul yang dia ciptakan sama sekali tak mencerminkan dasi rapi. Sudah sekitar 30 menit dia masih berkutat dengan dasi panjang berwarna merah tersebut.

"Fica! kau sudah siap? aku datang menjemputmu!" Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras, menyebabkan Albafica terkaget disaat waktu konsentrasi nya.

"Minos! sudah kubilang buka pintu dengan hati-hati!" Gerutunya menoleh dengan ekspresi tak senang.

"Eh lho? kau belum selesai berganti pakaian?" Kata Minos heran melihat Albafica masih hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas yang masih berada diatas ranjang. Dia sendiri hanya memakai celana kain berwarna hitam dan kemeja abu-abu yang sudah dipilihkan Lune untuk dirinya.

Albafica tak menjawab, dia masih memandang kearah cermin, kedua tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik dasi yang terikat dileher.

Minos baru menyadari kesulitan Albafica saat melihat pantulan wajah pemuda tersebut di cermin yang nampak sangat kesusahan. Minos tersenyum, menahan tawa kecilnya lalu berjalan ke arah Albafica.

"Kalau memang kesulitan, bilang" katanya memegang kedua pundak Albafica dan memutar tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tangan Minos kini beralih ke arah dasi Albafica, menarik dan membentuk simpul dengan luwes. Sampai sentuhan terakhir dia mendorong simpul segitiga agar mengencangkan ikatan diantara kerah.

Dan dasi Albafica selesai.

"Dasar, begini saja kau butuh waktu lama" Heran Minos kepada Saint Pisces satu ini. Albafica hanya menggerutu, mengambil setelan jas berwarna hitam yang berada diatas ranjang-nya lalu mengenakanya dengan bagian kancing disekitar perut saling dikaitkan.

"Ini bukan pakaian sehari-hariku jadi wajar saja aku kesulitan memakainya" kata Albafica membela dirinya sendiri, mencoba membetulkan kancing bagian pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Yah…" Minos nyengir, mendekat pada sosok Albafica dan mencoba membetulkan kembali dasi merah yang masih sedikit salah letaknya, jarak mereka sangat dekat, hidung Albafica sedikit tergelitik dikarenakan rambut perak Minos yang sedikit mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku malah senang kalau harus mengenakan dasi untukmu setiap hari" katanya dengan nada tidak bercanda. Menatap lekat sosok Saint Pisces yang cantik, tak luput senyuman bahagia yang ditunjukkan hakim neraka tersebut.

"Karena kita akan terlihat seperti pasangan Suami istri baru" lanjutnya, merasa puas dengan dasi merah yang sudah terlilit rapi. "Nah ayo kita pergi, darling~" katanya centil mencolek dagu Albafica.

Dan Albafica hanya bisa memandang Minos dengan tatapan jijik.

* * *

><p>Masih ingin ?<p>

_**Next EFGH**_ [s]setelah mendapatkan kata yang cukup, yang di plurk ngawur semua[/s]


End file.
